Chocolate
by Makami
Summary: A touch of romance and some angelic mischief... It's been three years since Misha left Kotarou's in highschool now, and starting to have eyes for someone he did not expect. Misha's returned to the surface world to train a new angel and decides to help him
1. Prologue

I just want to take the chance to thank everyone who reviewed to Chocolate Kiss, the one-shot that inspired this story. Yes, yes, yes. Chocolate _is _a shounen-ai. Please do not read if you do not like shounen-ai. This is a rather quick prologue, to be honest. Basic stuff, nothing important. The next chapter is written in my newest format, as well. Since I started writing an original fiction, I found that novel format is the easiest for myself, and that shall be how I write. However, that promises plenty of chapters, because I've managed to each myself not to cram(yay!). Now that I am done rambling, please read on...

**Chocolate  
**Prologue  
_Written by: Makami_

Kotarou Higuchi growled lowly at the math problem that sat before him.

"Aah, Kotarou-chan! You're still on that one?" Koboshi gasped as she peeked over his shoulder.

"Come on, Koboshi!" he sighed.

"What one?" Takashi leaned over from across that table. "Oh, that one? How'd you get stuck there?"

"Ten-chan!"

"Let us help you, Kotarou-chan!"

"I can do this one on my own!"

Takashi caught sight of Koboshi's worksheet out of the corner of his eye.

"You're only _that_ far, Koboshi?" he exclaimed. He snatched the paper up before she could stop him. He examined the sheet and cracked a grin.

"How'd you get that wrong, Uematsu?" he teased.

"Give it back!" she squealed, lunging at him from over the table.

"Hey, that one's wrong, too!" he laughed. "And that one..."

"Hey, give it back!" she screeched. She lunged back over the table and tried to take it back. "Ten-chan!"

Kotarou slumped over the table and rested his face against his arm.

"Oh gawd..."

----------

Kotarou flung himself onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Ah, Misha-san..." He closed his eyes. "It's time for another big exam. You're done with yours, right? ...Lucky."

He reopeneed his eyes. He was tired, but he could not give up. Not when she was watching him.

"I'll do my best to make you proud," he promised. "In everything... Always."

----------

"Kotarou-chan!" Koboshi called as she rushed up to catch up to him. "Ready for the exam?"

He pointed towards the school.

"I kinda have to be or else I'm screwed."

She laughed," isn't that the truth."

"So where's Ten?" he asked, looking around. "He's gonna be late..."

"Who's gonna be late?" Takashi's voice came second before he slammed into Kotarou from behind.

"Right on time, Dorko."

Takashi laughed.

"Of course."

"Hey, Te-e-en!" Kotarou growled, steadying himself.

"Lighten up, Kotarou," he laughed still.

Kotarou made a sour face before punching his blond friend playfully.

"You're weak."

"You're a jerk."

Koboshi cleared her throat, "We're almost late."

----------

"How, Kotarou-chan, did you pass?" Koboshi asked excitedly. She giggled.

Kotarou shook his head," I haven't gotten to check you. I just got here. What about you, Koboshi-chan?"

She grinned.

"Just barely," she confessed, "but I made it!"

He smiled at her.

"That's good to hear," he congratulated. Her smiled again, though his eyes were trying to scan the face for his other blond-haired friend. Had Takashi passed, too? Probably. And what about Hiroshi? Who got the higher score? Would they all finally go to school together again?

"Heeey!" Takashi's voice rose up over the roar of the crowd's. Suddenly both he and Hiroshi appeared from the mass of people.

"Ah, Ten-chan! Dai-chan!"

"How'd you two do?" Koboshi asked.

Takashi laughed. Hiroshi looked as though he might kill or maim someone.

"Blast you, Ayanokoji!" he screeched. Well, there was Kotarou's answer. "I did it once, I can beat you again!"

"Kotarou-chan, go check yours," Koboshi urged, smiling.

"Ah, okay."


	2. Chapter One

If you've read this far, I thank you. Please read, this is where the story truly begins. Reviews are apprecaited.

**Chocolate  
**One  
_Written by: Makami_

The early spring air was cool and refreshing, clean. Gentle winds brushed the blossoming cherry trees and petals fell to the grounf as an imitation of winter's snow. Oh, it was as beautiful as the real winter snowfall, but warmer and somehow more romantic.

Probably because you weren't freezing your butt off in the snow.

Kotarou Higuchi sighed to himself as he thought of the angel that had left him three years ago. No, not _left him_. He had let her go. There was no other way around that. If she did not become a full-fledged angel she would disappear. That was a worse fate than just leaving.

He sighed again.

_'Misha... I bet you would have loved this.'_

"So this is where you took off to, eh?"

Kotarou nodded silently. Another breeze passed by and ruffled his purple hair.

"It's been a long day," Kotarou said.

"Yeah."

"I couldn't _wait_ to get out of there."

"Know whatcha mean, man," Takashi laughed. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

They had finally made it to highschool. The entrance ceremony had been long and quite boring; Takashi got to speak to the student body, too. That was probably the highlight of it. And a new school meant new uniforms, too. Seeing Takashi up there, wearing a black uniform with large gold buttons down the front, he realized that he looked pretty good.

Heck, he could have been wearing lettuce and he'd still look good. No particular reason as to _why_ Kotarou thought of lettuce, but he would and could. Takashi was just blessed that way.

"Anyways, man, what's on your mind?" Takashi asked. Kotarou blushed. "Thinkin' about some hottie, are ya?"

"Oh, uh, um..." How do you answer that when you were just thinking of the person dressed in food? Lettuce, even. "I was thinking o-of Misha-sa-san."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," he started, "have you heard from her of Shia-san at all?"

Kotarou shook his head. "No."

How could she contact him? How could either of them? Those were questions that he couldn't ask Takashi without sounding like a nut. Misha was an angels, she passed her angel exams, and went back to Heaven; Shia was a kind-hearted demon, unable and unwilling to sustain herself, and in the end she died. Yeah, a sane person could say and believe that...

"Ah, well..." Takashi chuckled and scratched his head. "Uematsu suggested that we go to an arcade. Whatcha think?"

Kotarou shrugged.

"Sounds good, I guess."

"Hey, it's better than sitting here, isn't it?"

Kotarou shrugged, "probably."

"So let's go, eh?"

Takashi started getting to his feet with a small smile. Kotarou sighed and followed him.

"You should focus on the present, dude. I mean, you're lookin' pretty good today. If I were a girl I'd totally date you."

Kotarou could feel his face heat up at the comment and he turned away.

"Uh, yeah." What was wrong with him? "Th-Thanks..."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chocolate  
**Two  
_Written by: Makami_

"Wow wee, lookit that line-up!" Koboshi gasped. She pointed to the DanceDanceRevolution machines and their massive lines. "We'll never get to use them at this rate..."

Takashi chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, no way we're getting on there..." he sighed. He glanced at Kotarou. The purple-haired teen seemed to be off in his own world. "What do you wanna play, man?"

"Ah, well..." Kotarou gazed around at the crowds and the games. Al of the good ones were taken, and promised a long wait. What would be worth waiting for?

"I dunno," he mumbled.

"Ha ha ha!" an all too familiar voice broke out into laughter. The crowd parted around the laughing figure as he advanced towards the group of three. Most of the people moving out of his way looked a little weirded out.

"Ayanokoji!" Hiroshi Mitarai bellowed. "I challenge you on _that_!"

He made frantic motions towards the Guitar Freaks game machine. Jeeves was standing patiently in the line, holding the young teen Mitarai's place. He was next.

'_Wow. I wonder how long he had to wait?_' Kotarou silently wondered. He gazed around at all of the other line-ups. This might be a little faster.

"You gonna take him on, Ten-chan?" Koboshi asked.

He shrugged, "could be fun."

Kotarou watched silently as Takashi joined Hiroshi in the line-up with Jeeves. The people before them were just finishing up their last round. That meant that it was their turn.

Koboshi and Kotarou worked their way to the front of the crowd. Girls started squealing for Takashi to win. They were, of course, a few of the many fangirls that somehow always managed to find their way to Takashi. They were annoying, and loud, but somehow he put up with them.

Kotarou was amazed.

'_Good luck, Ten-chan..._' he thought.

Takashi looked back and flashed them a peace sign.

"This one's for you."

The girls melted, all sure that he was talking to one of them. But Kotarou felt his face burn in embarassment. Takashi's eyes met with his, and suddenly those words felt... like they were meant for him. That he was the one Takashi was dedicating this round to.

"Kotarou-chan, you're all flushed!" Koboshi exclaimed.

"I, uh, ah--" Kotarou hid his face behind his hair. "It's, uh, n-nothing. Really, Koboshi-chan. Nothing."

He wasn't sure what was going on, but it couldn't be _that_, could it...?

-+-

Sunday nights...

Kotarou stared at his open science textbook. He stared at it in an attempt to focus. He had homework to get done. He was supposed to finish it for the next day, the review worksheet.

He tried to focus, but it just was not happening. His mind kept wandering, and replaying memories of Takashi playing DanceDanceRevolution. Once they had gotten to it, that it. He was so good at it. Always with the beat, the way he moved, graceful, never missing a step...

"Kotarou-chan, are you alright?" Koboshi asked softly, watching him closely from across the table.

Kotarou jolted back to the cafe. He raised his golden-green eyes to the blond sitting across from him. She looked so concerned.

"What?"

"I _said_, 'are you alright?'"

Kotarou smiled and nodded. No use in sharing his thoughts about watching Takashi dance. She'd probably think something was wrong with him, or something like that.

* * *

I hope that that was enjoyed! And lookie-that! It's the next day 'n there's already another chapter! (just wish I did this for Moonlight Demon...) 

Tokyo Kitsune: Oh, I wonder if he is? Okay, so I know, but that's for you to find out, right?

Sakura-no-Tamashi: I know. It sucks that shounen-ai hasn't reached this area yet. The only other one was done by myself, too, so I can't enjoy it too much. Not like if it's been written by someone else. Maybe more s/a will come soon...?


	4. Chapter Three

I couldn't resist it... You'll see what I'm talking about. I just couldn't resist that.

**Chocolate**  
Three  
_Written by: Makami_

Kotarou found it a little strange that he was so relieved to be in class on a Monday morning. Takashi was not in his class. At least here he could be free of that tension, the feeling of his stomach tying itself into countless knots.

Hiroshi was in his class, though that was an unrelated matter. The young Mitarai heir's presence did not bother him. Actually, he was a little annoyed with the teen. He was loud and kept trying to challenge Takashi, though they were in separate classrooms.

'_I don't... I'm not... really... do I? Am I?_'

Kotarou sighed again. What was wrong with him? Why did thinking of Takashi make him so...

"Higuchi!" the teacher nearly yelled. Kotarou jumped and found himself back in the classroom. Everyone was laughing.

"Aaah..." His face flushed. "I, uh, well... I'm sorry."

"Well, maybe now that you're back with us, you might like to solve the question?"

He had said it as though Kotarou held a choice in the matter. He knew that he did not. And it was a math question, too. He was really bad at math.

"Y-Yes sir."

He went to the front of the classrom, stared at the board and at the question written up there in chalk. He had not been paying a lot of attention, and he should have. This was a new, grade ten unit including new formulas to solve the questions. And because he had been so deep in thought, so busy _daydreaming_, he had missed most of the lesson.

Even there, in front of the class, he thought, '_I bet Ten could get this right. No problem. He's just that smart._'

"Higuchi?" the teacher called him. "Wake up. This is _math_, not Daydreaming 101. Go stand behind the class."

Kotarou stood there dumbly for a moment, processing what the teacher had just told him. When it finally sank in, he nodded.

"Y-Yes sir," he stammered. He turned and started for the back of the room.

"Higuchi?" the teacher called him yet again, sounding a little irritated.

'_What now?_' he silently grumbled and turned around. "Um, yes?"

The teacher held his hand out, "Chalk."

"Ah!" He flushed again, embarrassed. He gave the teacher the chalk. The class was laughing again; apparently to them this was a riot. He rushed to the back of the classroom. At least there not many people could stare back at him.

"Calm down, calm down... Okay, the trick to solving this one is to remove the denominator first."

Kotarou breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. There was a snicker here and there, but most of the clas payed attention to the teacher. His humiliation was over.

For now.

His problem now lay with the dream that he had had the night before. It had been of Takashi playing DanceDanceRevolution--wearing only a leaf of lettuce over his... Kotarou squeaked at the thought and hoped that no one had heard him. He could feel his face burning. But that part of the dream had been the... best.

Takashi had turned to him and extended a hand. "Dance with me," he had said. And Kotarou took the offered hand, smiling, and feeling as though he had just won the lottery. Then suddenly they were in Kotarou's livingroom, both stark naked. Takashi's mouth sucked chocolate off of his chest, slowly and all-too sensually.

Kotarou hung his head. He was breathing heavier now. He seriously hoped that no one noticed him. He could do without the attention.

But, oh Lord, how could he face Takashi at lunch?

* * *

Sakura-no-Tamashi: I know. I love it when the stories go slowly and are believable. My inspiration comes from HeatherR(fanfic writer, Weiss Kreuz)& Gravitation right now.

Seena58: Yeah. I think he's confused all right... XD

Little red bookworm: Thank you. -bows- I'm working hard to improve this style, too.

Next chapter will come by... um... soon! XD Yes, soon! I hafta take a two-hour break from my original fiction and write some more of this before it can be added. I promise by... Friday.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chocolate  
**Four  
_Written by: Makami_

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Kotarou made a B-line for the bathrooms. He had to get a hold of himself. He had to get his thoughts together, or risk revealing ot all of htem about his little _dream_.

He breathed a beavy sigh of relief as he made it safely to the boys bathroom. Hiroshi had caled him after the class ended, but he was sure that he had lost the other teen. Yes, he had to have. The crowds were massive and it was next to impossible to keep up with someone.

"Oh gawd," he sighed. He slumped against the door and stared fixatedly at the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

He closed his eyes. A moment later a girl's startled shriek got him to open his eyes.

"What...?" He silently cursed at himself as his gaze locked with a brown-eyed girl's. She looked terrified, almost as though she might cry, and her bottom lip trembled.

Kotarou took the chance to gaze around the bathroom, and it looked a little more feminine that he recalled. The walls were a shade pinker than Misha's hair; there were more stalls with toilets in them; and there wasn't a single urinal in the entire bathroom. It clicked suddenly, that this was not the boy's bathroom.

"Oh, um, s--"

She finally worked up the courage to scream,

"Perrveeerrt!"

Panic filled him and he scrambled out of the girl's bathroom and into the still packed hallways. The girl's hysterical shrieks followed him. A few people who noticed where he came from made smart or disgusted remarks.

_Why is this happening to me?_ he silently screamed as he went for the actual boy's bathroom. His face was burning; he could hardly believe the mistake he had just made. When he reached the door he checked the sign to make sure that it was actually the right one, then ran in.

The bathroom was silent, and he chanced that it was empty. He went to the sink and turned the cold water on full blast. He felt frazzled, confused, so disoriented--not to mention embarassed.

_At least this time it's only from fear,_ he thought, dropping his backpack on the floor next to him. He placed his hand over his racing heard and willed himself to calm down, if even only a little.

Once he succeeded, he slumped over the sink and splashed the icy water over his face. It was refreshing. Calming, almost. Now if only he could figure out what to do about Takashi. No, no, he had to keep his thoughts away from the _hot_ blond. The cold water worked to shock his mind out of constant flashes of his steamy dream.

Gripping the edges of the sink, he stared at his reflection. He was not sure what, or who, was staring back at him.

"I am not..." he started, then lost his nerve. If someone heard him, that would be a fate worse than accidentally walking into the wrong bathroom. He thought it instead, _I am _not_ gay. Ten is _just_ a friend. I don't see him __that_ way. Okay, come on, Kotarou! Get a grip!

The figure in the mirror stared back at him, droplets of water gathering at the tips of his hair. Wet bits of hair hung to his face, and the water slid down easily. The face on his reflection said that it did not believe him.

"I'm not," he said one last time, and turned away.

+

The school roof was the choice spot for loners and other students who just wanted to be alone with their thoughts. Kotarou found his sanctuary alongside the few others that had the same intentions. He liked the feeling of solitude that roof and its few inhabitants offered. No one bothered anyone else, and it worked.

_I couldn't face him,_ he thought, running a hand through his hair. He sought out a decent spot and went there to gaze at the horizon. This was the perfect place to escape his problems. The others in his group never came here. It was just too perfect.

_Oh, Misha,_ he silently pleaded. _Can you help me? I really don't know what I should do. What did my dream mean? I'm not really... _gay_ am I? And isn't it wrong, Misha? If I am, I go to Hell, don't I? But then how is that fair? You can't help who you fall in love with... not that I'm actually in love with him._

* * *

I am glad that everyone enjoyed that last chapter.

Sakura-no-Tamashi: I know, poor, confused little boy. -evil grin-

Seena58: - I just could not resist him having that dream.

Tokyo Kitsune: That's okay! I'm just glad that you liked it. I hope that you found this chapter okay, too. I wish that someone else would write a shounen-ai, too, though. I wanna enjoy some that didn't take me any work!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chocolate  
**Five  
_Written by: Makami_

_What should I do, Misha?_

As if hearing his silent prayer, and all too willing for a chance to help him, the young, pink haired angel descended from Heaven. A flowing white dress ruffled around her as a breeze passed by.

She could feel the difference between the Surface World and Heaven immediately. The mortal realm lacked a sense of cleanliness that Heaven had, and her body took that as such a shock that she had to wait to adjust to it. Once the world hadn't been this dirty...

She opened her eyes slowly and was welcomed by the sight of city buildings stretched out nearly as far as she could see. In teh distance there were snow capped mountains, nearly untouched by humans. She liked the mountains more because of that; humans had trouble developing the land, and were thus they were spared. For now, anyways. After all, humans found the mountains beautiful, too, and used them to make money.

Before she had returned as a full-fledged angel, she would not have thought something so negative about the humans she had come to love. But in Heaven, she had learned the there were many cruel, selfish humans.

"Well" she turned to the small, frail-looking figure that had descended with her. "I wish to welcome you to the surface world, Shima."

The small angel smiled at her elder, politely and sweetly, her eyes searching the unfamiliar terrain in awe. It was her first time visiting the human world, her first time getting to meet and see humans. She had heard stories before, from her mentor, Misha, and other, older angels, but nothing could have prepared her for this shock.

"I can hardly believe my eye!" she exclaimed breathlessly, as if the sight had knocked the breath out of her. "Hardly, at yet, this is exactly what I always imagined it would be!"

The pink haired angel chuckled.

_Probably remanents of old memories, Shima,_ she thought. _After all, you once called this place home, and you loved it._

Shima arrived shortly after Misha returned to Heaven. In fact, a few days later the young angel was given to her by the TPB. They wanted Misha to raise her, to train her, and to befriend her. It took some looking in to by Sasha, but Misha's thoughts were soon confirmed: Shima was the reincarnation of the demon, Shia, who had earned the right to become an angel even though she was a demon.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it, Misha-san," Shima said, recalling a discussion she had overheard between Misha and Sasha before. She couldn't believe that she was a demon, no matter how nice she had apparently been; all demons were evil, nothing like angels.

"It's been a while since I was here," Misha said, smiling softly as she thought of Kotarou. "After being here, I'll never look at it the same way. And I'll never be ashamed of my past."

Shima had heard small rumours here and there, and she guessed that Misha was talking about what had happened when she spent time in the mortal realm. But Misha was so adamant about doing a good job, and she never did anything against the PTB's word, that it was hard to imagine a Misha that could do more harm than good. Misha's abilities even rivalled those of her elder sister's, and they had fun competing to see who could make the most humans happy in one day on the surface world.

How could an angel like that bring a human to commit suicide...?

But Misha rarely ever even mentioned her time in the Surface World, much less any humans that she had met and spent time with. She never even mentioned the human named "Kotarou Higuchi", who was her reason for spending so much time in that world. Shima wanted to hear those stories, but Misha never would tell her, or anyone else for that matter, about them. She spoke more about what humans did, and what mortal food tasted like, and she tried her hardest to convince Shima that there really were good demons, but she never said why.

"Well, young Shima, there's lots to do down here," she told her. "Lots of sad and stressed out humans to practice on. We can start in the business district and make our way towards schools."

"Schools?" Shima questioned. "You mean, we're also going to work on kids? But... they're so young, Misha-san!"

Misha smiled, somewhat bitterly.

"These days, even children have pressures placed on them, and they need angels to help them, too."

* * *

Eventually Kotarou gave up on "talking" to Misha and settled in for lunch. He still did not have any answers for his questions, much less his dream, so how could he face Takashi? Even if he did have answers, they would not make his life easier. Well, depending on thei outcome he might have an easier path. 

But what was he really getting so worked up about? The more he thought about it the less sure he was that he was in love. After all, love was blind and powerful, wasn't it? If he really had a thing for Takashi, would he be so doubtful? Of course not! When he fell in love with Misha, there was never any doubt. He might not have been aware that he was in love for most of it, but his affection for her was always there on some level. It always had been!

That revalation washed the weight from his shoulders and chest. He leaned back against the fence that kept people from falling off of the roof accidentally, or easily jumping to their deaths.

"Oooh," he sighed blissfully, breaking into laughed. "Of course I don't. I never did. Gawd, I always have weird dreams this time of the year!"

Another piece of the puzzle he called life snapped into place and, relieved, he laughed harder, until he realized that he was attracting attention from other students. He stopped laughing loudy, but continued chuckling to himself.

When he finally calmed down, he sighed again. He did tend to have strange, stress-related dreams when it neared the end-to-beginning of the school year. And he _had_ been stressed lately. That must have been the cause of his dream, and it actually had nothing to do with the blond.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," he chuckled at himself. _Oh, what a relief._

* * *

I want to say, first and foremost, I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter typed up. I've been in quite the slump lately, and procrastiniating is one of my best(actually, worst) habits.

Anyways, I thought that a nice little plot twist was needed already. Ha ha! Kotarou doesn't actually love Takashi! It's all a lie! And lookie, there's Misha! And Shima, too... I couldn't resist, because of the seventh book and what Misha said about Shia. Anyways, the next chapter will be up by next week--I swear! I'm on the last scene of writing it, so I'll start typing ASAP.

Thank you for being so patient with me, and more gratitude to the five people who reviewed the last chapter.


	7. Chapter Six

This chapter was editted to include both scenes. The other was way too short, and my chapters otherwise are getting much longer. I wasn't gonna waste space on another chapter. Thank you for reading!

**Chocolate  
**_Chapter Six, Scene One_

Kotarou sighed heavily and slumped over his desk. He felt horrible. Figuring out that his dream about Takashi was merely the result of all of the stress he'd been under recently did nothing to help him. His life didn't become any easier. Rather, it had become much more complicated.

For the first half of the lunch break, he'd fought with himself on the issue. He _knew_ that the idea that he was in love with Takashi had no chance of being true. It was _impossible_. So, when the idea of it being stress-related had come to mind, it had made enough sense that he could grasp on to it. It _had_ to be true because there was _no_ other way. There couldn't be. He couldn't afford it to be any other way.

But when he returned to his friends for the second half of the lunch break, he'd been in for a surprise. He questioned himself. He was still flustered even at the idea of looking at Takashi, and found himself unable to focus on anything besides the blonde. He couldn't think of anything else besides Takashi, and the dream, and the sweet words that were whispered in his ear as his neck was kissed, bit, licked and sucked on by him.

Okay, so the last part was just a daydream that he had had while he was silling there, but the rest was all true.

"...uchi..."

"I think I'm in love," he sang under his breath, sounding very unhappy about it.

"Higuchi!" Hiroshi bellowed. Kotarou jumped up in his seat. "Geez, I've been calling you... Ayanokoji's at the door."

"Huh?" he replied stupidly.

"Ayanokoji's at the door," Hiroshi repeated.

"Ah... Thanks, Dai-chan," Kotarou said softly. His eyes trailed over to the doors, where Takashi stood patiently. He felt his face flush. "Ten-chan..."

Hiroshi walked away, back to his own desk. Kotarou could hear him muttering something about commoners and being stupid. He smiled a little at that. Hiroshi was still Hiroshi, even after all these years. If he'd changed at all, it was still only slightly, and it was barely noticable. He was the only comic relief in the group, really. Kotarou appreciated that about him now, more than ever.

Kotarou pushed himself to his feet and hesitantly walked towards the doors. Towards Takashi.

His heart was racing. He could hear it pounding in his ears. His face was burning, too. He was probably smiling like some idiot, showing the world that he was happy-as-hell that his friend had come to see him. It was probably obvious that that was what was making him happy right now, that as much as he hated to think about it, it was true. He liked Takashi in a way that went _far _beyond friends.

"Hey, you feelin' okay, Kotarou?" Takashi's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kotarou blinked slowly and stared at his friend. He was standing right in front of him. When did he get there? He was sure that he still needed to walk, but there he was. Not even a foot away from the blonde.

_I'm not okay,_ was what he wanted to say. The words got caught on the tip of his tongue and ran around in circles in his mind. He could only think them. Including, _I think I'm in love with you._

"You look a little flushed," Hiroshi agreed, coming up behind Kotarou. "You've been spacy all day, and your face is always flushed. Are you sick, Higuchi?"

Kotarou looked down, feeling his face burn hotter. Of course, it _had_ to be Hiroshi that had noticed all of his strange behaviour, and he _had_ to mention it. If he denied it now, if he didn't go along and let them think that he was sick, how else could he cover it? It sounded too much like he was a love-sick school girl. Pretending to be sick would be the best way to keep this a secret.

He gave the briefest of smiles before saying, "I'm fine."

"You sure, man?" Takashi questioned. "We can talk later if you're sick. I can call or something..."

"N-No!" he yipped. It took all of the self control that Kotarou possessed not to grab on to Takashi's arms and make sure that he didn't even try to turn away. _I don't know why, but... talking to him... it's making me feel good. I love the way his voice sounds. The way he's looking at me, too. It all feels good._

A few of the girls from his class pushed past as they walked by. Every one of them smiled and giggled at Takashi. He just waved back at them, and smiled flirtatiously.

Kotarou felt something stab him deep in his gut. A feeling, of some sort. Anger, and frustration... Was it jealously? All a girl had to do was smile, and he'd flirt with her. It was easy for her. If he wanted to get that same smile out of Takashi, what would he have to do? Giggle and smile, make a real idiot out of himself? Probably not. Takashi liked girls, after all. That was why it was so easy for them.

And short of a sex change, there was not much that he could do.

_Why am I thinking this so far through?_ he wondered. _A few hours ago I was telling myself that I wasn't in love. I must be crazy..._

"Anyways," Takashi said loudly, "there's a hiking trip coming up."

"Oh... is there?" he asked. He couldn't remember anything saying anything about there being a hiking trip coming up. Had they been talking about it at lunch?

"The teacher just finished talking about it, Higuchi," Hiroshi pointed out. "Geez, are you sure that you're not sick?"

Kotarou sighed heavily. That wasn't going to be easy.

He decided to ignore Hiroshi.

"What about the trip?" he pressed.

"It's overnight," Takashi replied.

_Damnit._

Kotarou was certain that he knew exactly where this was going, and he hated it. An overnight hiking trip meant that there would be tents. Tents meant that they had to break off into groups of so many people. Takashi probably wanted to share a tent. They would be together, with so many witnesses to his supidity, for one, maybe two, night. He really had no idea how long it would be. He hadn't payed attention in class.

How was he supposed to hide his feelings when they were so close? It would be so easy to say the wrong thing, or look at him the wrong way...

Still, despite his doubts and worries, he smiled a little. A part of his was absolutely delighted that he was being asked.

Definitely a school girl.

"Yeah, overnight..." he repeated his friend with a soft laugh. "It sounds like fun."

Takashi was quiet for a moment. His eyes studied Kotarou's face, as if he was trying to find something. Or maybe it was hesitation before he asked the question. Or maybe he was just looking into this a bit too much.

"You wanna pair up?" Takashi asked.

"...pair...?"

Then... they really would be alone, at night, in the tent. Just the two of them.

"Sure... Why not?" Kotarou agreed. It took a lot of effort to keep the smile on his face. It was bad enough when he thought that it would be a group of them sharing the tent, but now it was only the two of them. A pair meant that they would be alone. No distractions, just the two of them.

He couldn't survive.

"Alright, well, I gotta get goin'," Takashi mentioned. He smiled. "You go home and get some rest, man. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah... bye..."

Hiroshi snickered behind Kotarou. "See you tomorrow, Higuchi."

Kotarou blinked as he was shoved out of the Mitarai's way. The other teen was all bundled up with his books and bags. Was he leaving for the evening? Why? School wasn't even--

He turned around to face an empty classroom.

_School's out... huh...?_

Maybe some sleep would do him some good after all.

----------

Shima watched Misha closely as the pink-haired angel hovered over the purple-haired teenager, and frowned. Kotarou Higuchi. Misha had skills that rivalled her sister's, and she was one of the best angels that existed at that time, but all of that meant nothing when _Kotarou Higuchi_ was around. Misha went from a complete professional to a complete idiot.

It was frustrating to watch.

"Misha-san... shouldn't we go?" Shima asked.

The pink-haired angel glanced back at her and just smiled.

Did she even realize how dangerous this was? Or was it that she was still in love with him? Would she stupidly love him until she ceased existing? How could she love a _human_ that much? Didn't she realize that it could destroy her?

"Shima, making humans happy is our job," Misha said softly, as if she was reading the younger angel's mind. "I'm going to show you first hand why I love getting to be in the Human Realm to do my job."

The dark-haired angel frowned deeper at that. It sounded like they would be spending a lot of time here in the Human Realm.

"What do you mean, Misha-san?" she questioned, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. As much as she looked up to and trusted her mentor, staying here and having Misha near Kotarou really bothered her.

Misha smiled again and pointed towards Kotarou. "He was the same way with me. I can see it. He's in love!"


	8. Chapter Seven

If you're reading this for the first time(when I've just posted this and you have already read chapter six), go back and reread it. I added something in at the end.

Otherwise, this should explain why I like typing my stories on computers. It's so much longer. Tee hee. Recently, I've been downloading the entire Pita Ten anime series. I've already seen it, so I'm not getting any shockers or being disappointed in it this time around... but I still like the series. Occassionally you get a serious episode. The ending's pretty good, too. Anyways, on to the story. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chocolate  
**Chapter Seven

It was finally the day of the hiking trip.

Kotarou's heart felt like it was trying to jump up his throat and out of his mouth, so it could run down the street. He had barely even gotten any sleep. He could only toss and turn on his bed, thinking about what was about to happen.

What _was_ about to happen?

It was just a school hiking trip. He and Takashi were _only_ going to share a tent. It was nothing that should have been making him feel so nervous. But it was, and he was starting to hate it. He half didn't even want to leave home that day. He wasn't sure that he could make it through these two days without saying something stupidly obvious. He could do without the embarrassment. He could do without everyone knowing how he felt. It would just complicate things, and the worse case scenario was that it disgusted Takashi and he would hate being near him. He hated to think of losing one of his best friends that way.

"Kotarou-chaaan," Koboshi sang. She popped over the top of the seat. "You've been so quiet since we got on the bus! You're still alive, right?"

He blinked, and sat up suddenly. He, Koboshi, Takashi, and Hiroshi had taken up the last two seats on the left side of the bus. He had almost forgotten that they were on the bus, and on their way to the mountain as they spoke. His thoughts seemed to be doing that to him a lot more lately, consuming him until he forgot about everything else.

His eyes traveled to Takashi, who was sitting next to Koboshi, then quickly pulled away. The blonde was sleeping soundly now. Maybe he, too, had had a bad night's sleep. At least that meant that now he could calm down a little. He felt calmer when Takashi wasn't around, and even when he was asleep made a slight difference.

"Um… Sorry, Koboshi-chan," he mumbled. He gave her a small smile.

"You'd better believe you're sorry!" she agreed, shaking a fist playfully at him.

"Higuchi…" Hiroshi sighed. "You look pretty tired."

"Ah… Yeah." Kotarou admitted. He was not even going to try to deny it. He had not slept well the night before. If it was showing, why go through the trouble of denying it?

"You should get some sleep, Kotarou-chan," Koboshi suggested.

"Hn." Kotarou was starting to feel too tired to even bother with replying. Tired, and annoyed. Why did they keep bothering him? They could just let him go to sleep and leave him alone.

At least Takashi had been leaving him alone. Of course, the blonde was asleep, so it didn't count.

"Ah… I bet Misha-san would have loved being out here," Hiroshi mentioned suddenly in a dreamy tone. His eyes glazed over and he grinned stupidly. "She would have looked lovely, too…"

_Misha-san…_ Kotarou thought, closing his eyes. He felt so tired. _I know I didn't want to depend on you… but I think I really need you now…_

----------

The bus finally made it's last turn some time later, and it was announced in excited voices by the teachers that they had finally arrived at the mountain.

Kotarou rolled his eyes. The teachers were stupidly fueling student idiocy and an excitement that they would surely regret later on. Yeah, this was a great trip. But why stir up the trouble?

"Ten-chaan," he heard Koboshi whisper to the blonde. He was _still_ sleeping? "Wake up, Ten-chan."

Kotarou, himself, had woken up on the ride over. Somehow he had managed to evade the attention of his friends up until this moment. He did not really feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. His thoughts dwelled on Takashi, and on Misha as well. What would the angel have told him to do if she was still here?

Would he have even fallen in love with Takashi if she was still here? And if he would have, did that mean that he never really loved Misha? Though she was gone now, gone to Heaven, the thought bothered him. He _had_ loved Misha. He still did. He knew that, and questioning it like this was stupid. The only thing was that now, the type of love he felt for her had changed. She was his first love, the first person to make an impact on his life, to open him up to the world and to show him his true self.

The love that he was feeling for Takashi now was the same as when he had been in love with Misha. Definitely. It was the same. It was a shy, frustrating feeling, and he had no idea what to do with it.

Of course, he _could_ confess to Takashi. That was something to do with it. But Takashi obviously wouldn't share those feelings. He would just be ruining a life-long friendship. And if Takashi wasn't absolutely horrified by the thought of his friend being gay, and he was still willing to be friends, then it would be awkward. The friendship would still be over, though they would hold up false smiles and act as though nothing was wrong.

"Higuchi," Hiroshi called him. "We're here."

Kotarou tilted his head so that he was looking at Hiroshi, and gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"I noticed. Thanks," he muttered. He was much too tired to be concerned about his manners.

He waited until all of his friends had gotten up before he stood up along with them. He said nothing to any of them. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to them right now? What was he supposed to say to Takashi? There were too many thing to consider, and he had to be so careful about it. He hated it. He wanted it to be like old times.

"Ayanokoji-samaaa!" one of the girl's sighed as she and her friends clocked to Takashi when he got off the bus.

Kotarou could barely shove his way through fast enough. The teachers were assembling near the far end of the bus, asking for students to gather in pairs. They would be recorded, then given their equipment.

A small smile spread across his face. He was going to share a tent with Takashi. He glanced at the blonde. They were going to share a tent. It didn't matter how troublesome the situation was, he was going to get to be near him. The thought made him as happy as it did drive him crazy. The fan girls were bothering him, too. Takashi didn't seem to mind them, but he did.

"Kotarou-chan, you should get your equipment together," Koboshi said as she walked up to him. She had a backpack of _something_ over one shoulder. It was probably a tent and her sleeping bag and a few other supplies.

"Ah, right," he said. For all of his best efforts, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

He headed over to where the teachers were. He left Takashi alone. He seemed to be enjoying himself where he was, so Kotarou let him be. Besides, even if the girls had him now, he had him in the tent… _Something about that sounds dirty,_ he thought to himself.

"You seem pretty happy," Koboshi commented. She laughed a little to herself.

Kotarou glanced over at her.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted.

"That's good," she said. She smiled broadly. "You haven't seemed yourself lately. Everyone was starting to get a little worried about you."

"Eh heh heh… Yeah, I guess I _have_ been a little moody lately." He didn't know what else to say. For whatever reason, he was starting to feel better. Maybe the hiking trip would be fun. But if he didn't even try, then he would never know if he could handle it. It was better to just enjoy it, and worry about the details when they happened.

_Right, Misha-san?_ he silently asked her. _I have to stand on my own, just like you helped me learn to do. Just give me the guidance I need right now and watch over me… please…_

----------

"Are you sure that you should be doing that?" Shima asked. She watched as a smiling Misha cast a happiness spell on Kotarou. Immediately he seemed to relax, and he even began to smile.

That was just a small example of Misha's abilities. She could help countless people at a time.

"Tee hee hee. Suu," Misha murmured as she back away from Kotarou. She hovered near him for a moment, though, as if to admire her work. "Kotarou-kun! You're so cute when you smile like that! Suu!"

Shima sighed heavily.

"Misha-san, are you sure that you should be doing things like this?" Shima asked again.

Misha finally acknowledged her apprentice and smiled in her direction.

"It's okay. Su," she assured her. "Kotarou-kun can't see me, so he doesn't know that I'm here. Suu."

Misha's voice rang with laughter when she spoke. Shima knew what Kotarou had once meant to her. How could she sound so happy when she was trying to set him up with someone else? Even angels were selfish to some degree. That was why they weren't supposed to get mixed up with humans. That was why Misha had fallen once before, and come so close to disappearing. But here she was now, being so happy for, and helpful to, the human that she loved so dearly as he found a new love.

She couldn't understand it. She was certain that if she was in love with someone, she wouldn't be able to do such a thing.

"Besides, Shima-chan," Misha laughed. "I want him to be happy. It's what I most the most in the whole world!"

Shima was quiet for a moment. It was right to wish for the happiness of humans. It was exactly what they were created to do. But still, how could Misha sacrifice so much with a smile on her face?

She really was an amazing angel, like her sister.

But that didn't mean that she was okay with what Misha was doing. No, she would not condone this. It was wrong. Misha was interfering too much. And she had plans to do more.

----------

"Aah, Higuchi-kun's so lucky."

Kotarou forced himself to hold back a smirk as he overheard yet another girl talking as if he was actually a threat to them, someone to compete with for Takashi's attention. He found it amusing.

Though, he was really lucky to be sharing a tent with Takashi.

_It's weird,_ he said to himself. _I was so nervous last night that I couldn't sleep… but now, I'm so calm. I'm even really looking forward to it. It's strange. Is this love, or…_

"Yo, Kotarou!" Takashi called as he rushed up to meet him. He grinned. "You grabbed all our stuff, eh? Thanks, man."

Kotarou smiled sheepishly. He suddenly felt flustered and embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, it was nothing," he stammered. His glanced towards the ground. It was starting to happen again, but he did not mind it as much this time. _It's like when Sasha-san…_

"Hey, I'll take some of that off your back," Takashi said, his voice laughing as he grabbed his gear from Kotarou's arms.

Kotarou tried to fight off the oncoming blush, but knew how badly he was failing.

"Ah, what's wrong, Kotarou?" Takashi asked when he noticed it.

He just laughed nervously. "Uh, what?"

"Your face is all flushed and stuff…"

"Ah, yeah… yeah…" Kotarou laughed. "I think that I've been out in the sunlight for too long."

"Really?" Takashi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, really," Kotarou repeated himself, using a firmer tone this time. He turned away and headed for the campsite. "Now, I'm going to set up the tent."

Takashi was silent for a moment, before he suddenly replied.

"Hey, wait for me, Kotarou!"


End file.
